kingdomoffiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Distribution Points
Distribution Points, otherwise known as DP, is a system we have created to use as a form of currency to buy upgrades for your characters. Distribution Points will be used for purchasing new types of magic, new techniques, new weapons or armor, stat increases, as well as a few other things relative to your character's magical prowess. This system is ever developing, so if we realize this isn't balanced in the future, there is the possibility of it being reworked. Receiving Distribution Points When every player creates their character, they are given 100 Distribution Points to spend in any way they want. After you start RPing, you will gain more Distribution Points based on how the moderators grade your RP quality. Grading will take place by the moderators grading your RP posts in the last grading period. A grading period lasts roughly 10 days. To be exact, it lasts from the last grading day to the current grading day. Grading Days will be on the 10th of every months, the 20th of every month, and the last day of every month. This means there will be 3 grading periods in every month regardless of how many days are in a month. In a single grading period, you will get the chance to earn up to 30 Distribution Points, which adds up to 90 Distribution Points a month. It will be possible to earn 0 Distribution Points, but that will be almost exclusively be used for people who have done no RPing during the last grading period. We will grade based on every post made in the last grading period, and only these posts. This means that even if you start a thread one grading period, we will still grade posts from that thread as long as it continues into the next grading period. This system is meant to encourage people to complete threads to their fullest potential rather than just scrap them after they've been graded. Purchasing Stats Purchasing Stats using Distribution Points is probably the hardest thing to explain. This will be an effort to make sure that this is explained as well as possible, so if you do not understand what is said here, please contact us via modmail or on the skype chat so that we can discuss a way to make it more understandable. Everyone starts with 10 stats points in all of their stats. Every 10 stat points, it will cost 1 more Distribution Point to increase a stat. For example, to raise a stat from 10 to 11, you need to spend 1''' Distribution Point. Once that stat hits 20 stat points, you would need to spend '''2 DP to raise the stat by 1. As another example, if you have 63 Magic Power and wanted to increase it to 64, then it would require 6''' DP to raise the stat by '''1. You can, of course, buy multiple stats at once. The math is fairly simple. If you have 26 Speed and want to raise it to 32 Speed, then from 26-30 is 2 DP per stat point, so that's 8 DP total. From 30 Speed to 32 Speed is 3 DP per stat for 6 DP total. Combined, it would take 14 DP to raise a single stat from 26 to 32. Buying Magic In Fairy Tail, some characters only specialize in a single type of magic. That's fine for general purpose, but in practice it is more likely that people will want to have more than one type of magic. With this in mind, we have decided that there won't be a limit on how many different types of magic your character can learn. In order to make it a little more difficult to stack your character full of magic, though, we have decided to increase the cost of a magic based on a coefficient. For every type of magic your character knows, the cost of a magic will cost 10 DP more than the base cost. As an example, if you already own 3 types of magic and want to acquire a 4th, then the cost of the 4th magic will be 30 DP added to whatever the base cost is. A magic with the base cost of 30 DP would cost 60 DP as a 4th magic. Click here to find a full list of magic along with their cost. If you can't find the type of magic you want among the list, then you can suggest a type of magic to modmail and we will process the approval. We have omitted some types of magic as being so generic that they should belong to a General Magic category rather than a specific type of magic. In this type of magic there are weak techniques as well as incredibly powerful techniques. While we don't want to restrict players too much right from the get go, there is an elite level of magic that costs a base of 50 DP to buy will also require 50 Magical Power to buy. Furthermore, this elite level of magic, otherwise known as S-Rank Magic, is limited to 1 per character. Buying Techniques By owning a magic, you will be allowed to use some very basic uses of the magic. For example, if you own a fluid elemental magic such as fire, you can engulf your fist in flames while punching. These techniques are considered so basic that they don't require an actual technique. If you aren't sure if what you want to do would require a technique or not, you can always ask via modmail. In order to avoid people seemingly mastering their magic without first knowing the basics, we have included a limit that requires a player to know a technique of each rank before first learning a technique of a higher rank. That means in order to learn a B rank technique, your character must first know at least one C rank technique in the same type of magic. Techniques are bought at a fixed amount and will not increase overtime regardless of how many techniques your character knows, but there will be a stat requirement depending on the rank of the technique. The cost is as followed: Whenever you purchase a new magic, you will automatically get a voucher for 1 D rank technique. This means regardless of how much DP you have after purchasing your magic, you will be guaranteed at least 1 technique. This also means that to acquire an S rank technique, you would only need to buy a C, B, and A rank technique before buying an S rank. Special Types of Magic There are some magic that require items. Requip is a type of magic that relies heavily on owning a variety of armor or weapons, but not so much techniques. To remedy this situation, we will give every type of armor or weapon a rank, ranging from D to S, and the cost to buy a technique of the corresponding rank will be shared with the equipment. Purchasing an armor or weapon will need to be accepted by mods based on any special properties they hold. Another example is Celestial Spirit Mages. In the canon universe, there are only 12 Zodiac keys. That limits us by quite a bit. There is a full Celestial Spirit Magic Guide that goes further into depth, but the gist of it is that a spirit is given a rank, from D to S, and you pay DP to raise it in rank. There will not be a limit on gold keys, which is further explained in the provided guide. The last example we have is Take Over magic. For the purposes of this RP, Take Over magic includes magic from Animal Soul, Beast Soul, and Satan Soul. There is also a full Take Over Magic Guide for anyone interested in taking that type of magic. Without going in too much depth, you would buy a Soul Trap technique at every technique level. You would also buy Soul Slots for different ranks. If you have a Soul Trap rank of C, then you can attempt to trap the soul of a defeated enemy and call upon it in battle. The process would include tagging /u/Guild-Master in the RP and a mod would review the beast and RP and decide on the rank of the beast and whether or not it succeeds. Rollover Distribution Points We understand that not everyone will use every Distribution Point they receive. If we only provide 30 DP in a grading period, then it's obvious that most of the RP is designed so you can't buy it with one grading period's worth of DP. This means that any DP you do not use will rollover and be available in the next grading period, too. For example, if I get a perfect 30 DP for a grading period, and I buy a D-Rank Technique, I now have 10 DP left. I might save that remaining 10 DP, and then whatever I get for the next grading period will be added on top of the 10 DP that was leftover.